


You Promised

by resonatingkitty



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bray's Death, M/M, Wyatt Family!Dean, hurt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonatingkitty/pseuds/resonatingkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bray made a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Promised

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like death incarnate right now with this cold so I'm taking everyone down with me. >:)

They were tangled together atop the sheets, evidence of their releases mixed with Dean’s blood still covered them. The bloodied knife that had been oh so beautifully craving into Dean’s skin, slicing it open for the blood to flow freely, lay on dresser beside the bed where Bray had discarded it. Neither man was in any hurry to move, still basking in the peace filled after match of their intimacy.

Bray was lying on his back, one hand lightly running up and down Dean’s back, fingertips lightly brushing over the skin. His other hand was entangled with one of Dean’s. Dean was lying practically on top of Bray, head resting against the other’s chest. The hand that wasn’t in Bray’s was tangled in strands of brunet hair. 

It was quiet save for the sounds of their breathing - pants that were slowing back to normal draws of breath. Neither said a word. There was no need. Each knew what was on the others mind. Knew what the other felt. 

They were so much the same, Bray and Dean. Their paths were similar in growing up, branching off toward different paths onced they hit teenagency but then slowly blending back together after they met. Bray’s upbringing was as bad as Dean’s and vice versa. Outcasts they were. Shunned by society and unwanted by the supposed loved ones that were the very reason either was even born. Their ideals are one in the same though they too would go down different paths to meet the same end. Dean is upfront and destructive while Bray is more manipulative and chaotic. Dean will run head first into danger without thinking while Bray would survey and pick his spot to land an attack. The end is the same though, them standing over the batter, broken bodies of their victims, victorious. 

That’s why in the end, it really shouldn’t have been as big of a shock when Dean joined Bray, yet it was. That night he’d snapped, stabbed his so called brother in the back and left him to the waiting wolves that were Luke, Erick, and Braun. How cold those blue eyes had become as he walked away, ignoring the calls from Roman as the boys closed in. Bray had been watching from the ramp, watched this all go down, and he’d been smiling then. A wide, sincere smile. One that he never smiled much for expect in the presence of Dean. It was beautiful, Dean’s betrayal. It was even more so when Dean had turned halfway to glance back down to the ring where his boys were beating down Reigns and smirked. 

“Hey, earth to dickhead.” Bray is drug from his wonderful reminiscing by Dean’s gruff voice followed by a sharp tug of his hair. His eyes focused, zeroing in on Dean’s face that was mere inches from his own. Once Dean saw that he had Bray’s attention he grinned, teeth still bloodied from where they’d bitten and broke the skin of Bray’s shoulder, “‘Said can ya let me up now and let’s get cleaned? ‘M tired.” 

“Maybe I like you like this,” Bray shot back playfully, arms tightening around Dean’s waist. He leans in, pressing a soft kiss against Dean’s forehead, “All covered in blood and smelling like us.” 

“Well I like to be clean so tough shit what you like. Now let me up,” Dean grinned back, giving Bray’s hair another rough tug to get his point across. 

A laugh bubbles from Bray but he relents and moves his arm, getting up and following Dean as the blond pushed himself up and off the bed and started for the shower. Once they both were clean once again, they settled under the covers. 

Dean was curled up into Bray. His head was using Bray’s arm as a pillow substitute. Bray’s other arm was wrapped around his waist possessively. They were close but there was still some distance between them, enough so one of Dean’s hands could reach up and his fingers could traces the tattoos covering Bray’s arm. Dean liked to do that, trace the tattoos and admire them. Bray didn’t mind, he liked having the blond’s hands on him. He watched Dean do it, letting the gentle slide of Dean’s fingers lull him. He’s almost asleep when Dean chooses to speak. 

“Hey Bray?” 

“Hmm?” 

“We….” his eyes crack open as the blond stops and pauses for a bit. Dean’s biting his lips, brows furrowed in concentration as if he’s trying to come up with the right words to say. Bray remains silent, waits for him to come up with the right things he wants to say. “This…” Another pause, this time Dean licks his lips, “Us. It’s forever isn’t it? This won’t be a short termed thing will it?” Those blue eyes find his when Dean looks up. Bray can see that Dean needs to be reassured, that he’s started doubting again. 

“I’m not going anywhere darlin’. I won’t leave you. Ever.” It’s honest. Bray would never lie to Dean, not about this, not about them. He loved Dean and it showed as he spoke, he heard it in his own voice. He felt his face soften, knows he was showing a lot more emotions than he normally let himself show. All for Dean. Anything for Dean. 

The cloud of doubt disappeared from Dean’s eyes and Bray could sense his mind was at ease as well. Yet he still craved the assurance, “You promise?” 

“I promise.” 

\--

Funerals. 

Dean despised them. Hated them. Wanted nothing to do with them normally. They tore you up, ripped you apart all over again. The final goodbye. Painful. 

Bray’s funeral had been just that. Dean had been ripped even rawer than he was. Broken and alone once again. 

It was nearly two years after Bray had said they would be together, had promised to never leave Dean. It was a sickness, something similar to what Abigail had gotten. It had worn Bray down, eaten away at him. It had weakened him and eventually bedridden him. It was painful to watch. He was in so much pain til the very bitter end. They’d all been powerless to help him. 

When his final minutes were ticking down, he’d sent word for the whole of the compound to gather in his room and then he, like Abigail had done before him, had named his successor - the person that the family would devote their loyalty and the lives to from then on. Dean had been expecting it to be Luke. He’d been Bray’s faithful second in command for a long time. But all eyes hadn’t fell to Luke, instead they had turned to him. 

“They chose you,” Bray wheezed, his words becoming harder and harder to push past his lips. Dean had to bend down to even hear him. “Long before you even joined. She told me it would always be you my darlin little lamb. Now you will lead my family from here on out. My time here is done, I must go. Abigail is waiting for me. I love you darlin’ forever and always.” 

Dean’s sure he’s screamed out Bray’s name when the hand that had come up to cup his cheek fell lifelessly back onto the bed and the body he’s curled against countless nights gave one final lurch and then lay still. Bray’s eyes were closed, a smile on his lips. 

It’s been days since the burial and Dean still sat in his rocking chair in front of Bray’s grave. He’d refused to leave and no coaxing of any kind had yet gotten him to move. The family was worried, he could sense it. He could sense that he needed to go to them but he remained seated. He was still hurting, still raw, stilling in too much fucking pain from Bray’s loss. 

“You promised.” He murmured over and over again until his voice cracked and a fresh wave of tears rolled down his cheeks. Bray had promised. “You promised!”


End file.
